Jinx Me Twice
by Josh Spicer
Summary: It was 10 years ago that Jinx and Shadow met in that museum. In a moment that looked like love sparked, it was quickly diminished with both parties going their separate way. Now, at the annual "Island of Paradise", fate will have them meet once more.
1. Island of Paradise

**For those of you are completely clueless or set back by this odd pairing, searched "Jinxed Shadow" in Google. If you find it, I don't care what you call me, but just remember, what you call me, makes you one too.**

**I own nothing in this, NOTHING!! Everything here in belongs to their rightful owners. This is merely a story written for fun and is not meant for a profit.**

**Enjoy, and remember what I said: rubber, glue (piercing stare)**

* * *

J's View

As I get off the ship's steps, my dark, dark purple suitcase in hand, I notice that the supposed "Island of Discord" was all but. In fact, everything I saw in the brochure was completely opposite of what I'm looking at. I set my roller suitcase down and lift the handle up. Before I make a move, I notice two girls to my right, one younger than the other. They both look devastated. One is wearing a blue robe with a hood up while the other has on a poncho like thing. The girl with the poncho has black hair that stands up and black high heels. They both let off a sigh of disappointment at what they're looking at.

"Well I feel jipped," the one with the hair says.

"Come on Lydia, let's head back home," says the one with the robe.

I raise an eyebrow to their apparent disapproval of the place in front of them. I may share that truth, but I paid good money for these tickets.

"You go on ahead Raven, I'm gonna check out something first," the one with the robe says, named Lydia.

"Shoot yourself," the one named Raven says.

The girl named Raven head off into the ship before it finally set off. I, on the other hand, ignore them both and just shrug. Still having a hold of the suitcase handle, I walk farther down the docks. In due time, I arrive at a welcomer. She's blond, she has blue eyes, and she's wearing a pink dress. The trio of anti-me.

"Welcome to the Island of Paradise. My name is Cynthia and I'll be your guide for your stay," she says.

I raise another eyebrow at her before handing her my bag. With a sigh, I let the question out.

"I thought the brochure said that this would be the Island of Discord?" I ask her.

The blond blunder, her wide smile not leaving her face, takes my suitcase before I let it go.

"That takes place next week. We rent the island this week," she says, all perky and happy.

I clench a fist and restrain the nerve to sock her in the nose. Or better yet, give her a little bad luck.

"Punching me and using your powers is strictly forbidden during your stay on the Island of Paradise," she says out of the blue.

How did she know? What kind of sorcery is this? She knew exactly what I was thinking! Does she have telekinesis? Is she reading my mind right now?

"Yay, two points for Alexia!" she shouts in the air.

Before anybody has the nerve to glance over to her perky self, my hand makes a shield over Cynthia's mouth.

"Never say that name again!" I yell in her face.

I remove my hand from her mouth, the demonic and creepy smile still there. Her teeth are as white as snow and I'm sure that when given the chance, she'd read her mind again. Cynthia pops her mouth and points a finger to the sky, ready for another retort.

"Shut up," I say. "Look, just take my bag to my room and come find me. I'll be at the Doom Deli, or is that also changed?"

"No, it's still the Doom Deli, we were unable to get the owner to change the name," Cynthia replies.

With another sigh, I make my way past her. Eventually, just when I think I'm out of her sight and I've reached what looks like a safe haven in the middle of a courtyard, I make a thought. "_My god, what a whore!_"

"I heard that Alexia!"

My eyes turn to fire and I turn in a flash. My right hand raises in an instant, a pink glow emitting from it. Just as I go to toss it, a hand grasps my arm. It's strong, and feels cold. I turn around to see a jade, blueish figure clenching my arm. The figure is flying in air with jet pack feet and her other hand's fingernails pop open to reveal a set of claws. The figure before me uses those claws and touches the back of my neck. A shock rolls through my body; not enough to knock me out, but enough to sting. My pink glow disappears and I fall to my knees. I shake my head quickly before standing up and turning around to face my new foe.

"What was that for?"

"Cynthia told you that using your powers was off limits. Don't let it happen again, or you _will_ be punished!" the figure tells me.

She squints her eyes on 'will be punished', showing her serious self. But in an instant, she turns into a happy, perky, welcoming person, not unlike Cynthia.

"But until then, enjoy your stay at the Island of Paradise."

My face stares blankly at the figure in front of me, obviously a girl. I think. The whole jet pack boots thing is a little, well, weird.

"What up with you? You're using your powers!"

The girl was a bit confused, raising _her_ eyebrow, but soon gets it and says 'ooh'.

"You mean my jet pack feet? No, I'm a robot, so these don't count," she explains.

"Way to find the loophole there girly girl," I say.

She turns the flames off, slowly descending to the cement path. She makes a hard clang when she reaches the ground, enough so that it makes me wince.

Out of nowhere, a shrilly voice reaches both our ears. It causes us both to react, both of us shocked.

"XJ9!"

A screen pops out of the girl's next, coming in front of her face. I stare blankly at the back of the screen, losing interesting quickly. I just want a damn sandwich.

"I need you quickly!" the voice says.

"On my way mom," this 'XJ9' says.

The screen goes back into a small, pencil thin device and returns to the figure's neck.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. My name is Jennie, bye!"

With that, her jet pack boots return and wings spawn from her back. In a moment's instance, she is off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of smoke. With another sigh, I turn around to go to the Doom Deli.

When I arrive, I quickly order a ham and cheese panini. The waiter was a small person, a kid even. He wore a blue top, camo pants and had fire colored hair. He ran off to get my food before I could order a drink.

For a good ten minutes, I just sit in my seat, reading a newspaper, glancing at my nails, looking at the surrounding people and disappointed people like me, feeling jipped because our deeply desired "Island of Discord" was changed with our hated enemy. It's a rather pitiful sight, but they'll get used to it.

"GIR!"

I hear a voice shout. It isn't one that surprised me, I've already seen enough surprises today.

"Get me the Test boy!"

I don't bother looking for who it is, I already know. One of the first things we learn in HIVE is to recognize that voice and who it belongs to. He is nothing but trouble and will always end any scuffle he has with you in chaos and disorder. I'm sure Eris is proud, but any villain knows to avoid him. And if he tries to fight you, punch him once, that'll take him out.

"I'm on it-where are you Fire Man!"

The other voice we learn to always recognize. That voice changed from a serious soldier, to a higher, shriller, more idiotic tone. It's like Ed on helium, only more funny. This voice always hangs out with the previous one, and always is more of a nuisance then trouble.

Soon after the higher voice shouted out, my previous waiter comes running out. He gives me my panini on a plate and some water before running back to the kitchen. With another sigh, I eat my sandwich dry.

Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun...

S's View

My mission is simple. Go on, stop whatever evil they're doing, get out. One would think a mission like this would be reserved for someone like Tails, someone who usually always fails, but I found it strange they picked me for this.

After looking through my binoculars at the danger ahead, I set them down on the grass next to me. It's a strange feeling, but I always find myself interested and, almost intrigued by the feel of grass against your skin. With the fur that I have, it's hard to feel it, but at time, I like to take off my gloves and just feel the grass against my skin.

I notice, down at the docks, that more and more goths are leaving. I knew the fake "Island of Discord" thing would get some attention. It's enough so I can make my move quick. The only issue is that I don't know what evil is taking place.

There's a big building, the hotel, residing in the center of the island. That's my first stop.

"One last look wouldn't help," I say.

I grab my binoculars and glance around the island one last time. Cynthia, still perky as ever, XJ9, still a good security robot, Jinx, still-wait!

I quickly turn the binoculars back to what looked like Jinx! But it's nothing. Just another goth with wicked hair and white skin and black clothes. She looks disappointed as her hair, almost like a flame, flows around her. She has a guitar case seated next to her and is talking to a man I hired as one of the two back ups in case I fail. He's posing as a coordinator. He's doing a good job, one of the best.

But, still, I swear I saw Jinx? Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me? Yeah, that's it. You've been up all night Shadow, take a rest in the hotel and start on it tonight. It's sometimes I thank the fat doctor for making me black and red, it really fits the whole goth scene.

A shadow forms behind me. I almost don't notice it, but I quickly realize that my shadow gets bigger.

"Did you check the ship?" I ask.

The shadow replies quickly. A voice young, but a body strong.

"Yes. Everybody who left, has left. Those who wished to stay, are staying," the shadow says.

"Good. Tell Amy to get the plan ready. We start tonight," I say.

The shadow forms a face; blue eyes, wide grin, circle nose. The shadow then jumps into the trees above me, soaring away to his job.

"Tonight, we claim back Mystic Island," I say with a clenched fist.

But I'm still sure that I saw Jinx.

* * *

**Hey, this is gonna be an actual story. I'm still doing Only 1 Left and the Clocktower story (maybe about CT). Many Loves Found is almost done, with one chapter, or two, left to go to end of this one. Wow, and it only took two years. Shows you how much I care. (thumbs up and smile)**

**And remember, rubber, glue.**


	2. A New Man in the Game

**Chapter 2 of Jinxed Shadow…enjoy, and remember: rubber, glue**

* * *

S's View

I make my way into my hotel room. After I find the bed in a hidden room, I fall down on it back first, arms spread out. It's been a long day, and it's still technically day. I need a rest, for tonight's work.

Just as I'm about to drift into the surprising happiness of sleep, a knock comes on my door. When I try to ignore it, it knocks again.

"What!" I shout.

The door bursts open, foot first, and a man with white make up on his face and black mascara on his eyes, flies into the room with what looks like a backpack helicopter. He soars in and stops the helicopter backpack blades. He hits the ground with a loud thud that probably ticked the neighbors below me off. The man smiles a bit before revealing a blanket from his shirt.

"Are you going to do a magic trick?" I ask.

The man sighs, but replies.

"No, this is the Shroud of Shadows, if worn, it turns you invisible," he says.

I raise my eyebrow. This man said that he could provide me with a tool I needed. The only reason I said yes was because he looks Goth. Now, I'm not so sure.

"What is your name anyway?" I ask.

"Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius," he speaks out firmly and commandingly.

I just stare at him, eyes and mouth straight, no reaction in mind.

"Watch; Shroud of Shadows!" he calls out.

He throws the blanket up and it lands on him, covering every limb of his body. In an instant, he disappears from sight, blanket and all. I'm surprised, to say the least. He then takes the blanket off and tosses it to me. Almost as fast as he disappeared from my vision, he returns to it. I catch the blanket and look at it closely. I look back up at the man, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Thank you, um, Mr. Spicer, this will do wonders for me," I say.

He looks at me closely before offering out his hand. I raise my fur-filled eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask.

"I do get some kind of reward, right?" he asks.

Fair trade, I see. I sigh and then get out my phone. I dial a number I was told to dial in case I wanted to talk to my cohorts. The phone rings once, twice, three times until the Dr. on the other side picks up.

"Shadow?" she asks.

"Yes, Dr. Amy, it is me, Shadow, look, I know we already have a 34, 33, 33 deal, but I think we can make it a quarter split," I say.

There is a pause on the other line, and I can hear her tapping her chin and humming to herself. I can also hear her exasperation as she makes a cheery noise.

"Yepperdoodles, it's all good with me. But Ron might want to know," she says.

"Already on it," I say.

I hang the phone up before Amy can continue talking. She's a great girl, and a wonderful scientist, but every time she talks, I just want to punch her. I look back at Jack, still standing there, now playing with his thumbs.

"You're in. You'll get 25%. Now, your job is to blend in with the crowd, become one with the Goths. You are one, right?" I ask.

He opens his mouth to reply, but quickly closes it. He rubs his chin a bit, stuck in thought. I sigh and start feeling my forehead.

"Well you look like one, so it'll have to do. Now, tonight, I want you to…"

That fades out into a whisper as we disappear into the other person's perspective.

J's View

I venture into the "Hall of Hate" as it said in the brochure. As I look up, I see it's called the "Hall of Happiness". I swear to god, if nobody's looking, this place will burn to the ground. Anyway, I make me way inside and look to see a divide. To the left, there is a bunch of fellow Goths, angry at missing at the boat, while to the right; you got a bunch of happy go lucky people. With a sigh, I go sit with my fellow Goths.

At the table I'm sitting at, I notice the chick from the docks who stayed, Lydia, and a few others. One of them has red hair with white highlights going down to their neck, a green top with white lace and a black top over it, black gloves, and black pants.

Another one has long black hair, going past the chair, and a blue long dress that reaches to the floor. The third person is a chick with black going to her mouth, yellow ribbons in her hair, a black long sleeve top with a heart in the center, and purple and gray striped pants. She also looks like she's not even old enough to drive.

Before any of us have any real chance to talk, a man comes up to the stage and begins to speak.

"Hello, everybody, my name is Samnex. I have brought us all together for the wonderful Island of Paradise," he says.

Everybody on my side of the room doesn't say anything. No, we just sit there, our glares stuck on the guy up there.

He's seated on both sides with tables. On the left of him, lies an older female with a yellow overcoat and white hair, and that Jennie robot I saw earlier. On his right are Cynthia *shudder*, and a large black suited like person.

"I'm sure that most of you, mainly the left side of the room, wish to leave, but alas, you can not. All the boats and planes have departed. That being said, you are all stuck here until it ends. So, have some fun for once in your dark lives," he says, an unrequited dislike in his voice.

Oh, trust me; there will be some fun, some unlucky fun. I can't help but smirk at my own comment. I can see Cynthia look over at me, her eyes stuck on me, despite her smile still being active. _I was kidding, sheesh._ Her eyes then look over to the other goths in the room. Oh yeah, fun. After a sigh that I think will become permanent on this island, the doors in the room burst open.

Everybody who's everybody, including the perky ones, looks behind at the doorway, and who is standing in it; it's some kid with white face paint and black mascara; hm, must be fashionably late to the party. He marches in and goes over to sit with us. He takes a chair out and twirls it around on his pointer finger before plopping in. Almost immediately after he sits down, he's making small talk with one of the girls at the table. She has white face paint as well and looks like her blue hair and wrapping around her whole body. She tries to ignore him, but can't take her eyes off him. It's almost like she's stuck on him.

Samnex clears his throat before going off on a speech of how the Island of Paradise is more than a get together for people like them. That's when I phased out.

Later on, I made my way back to my room. Now, a key in the keyhole, I look around a bit. I notice something intriguing to me. A character that's black with red striping. Could it be…? No…no, it can't be. I also look over the opposite direction to see the man who stormed into the auditorium walk into a room. Behind him, the girl from earlier with the blue hair and a few other goths are right behind him. They look at the man as if they are a bunch of cheerleaders in love with the jock. The door shuts and they snap out of it. They look around before walking away in opposite directions. I shake my head at them and start to open my door, when Cynthia appears.

"Hello Alexia!" she shouts.

I go back into the door, holding my heart. She spooked me, I'll admit it. With a release of breath, I straighten my skirt out.

"Don't call me that!" I shriek.

She shrugs before continuing.

"I just wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be anymore problems with your powers," she says.

Her voice is still as perky as ever, even when discussing melodramatic topics. With a sigh, I reply.

"No, of course not. Go to bed Cynthia, it's late," I say.

She smiles and gives me a female like hug. I resist the urge to use my powers by clenching a fist.

"Okay then, just making sure," she says.

And with that, she is off skipping down the hall. With a sigh, I enter into my door.

After closing and locking it, I make my way over to my bed. I throw my boots off and fall down onto it on my back, arms spread out. I roll over to face the window and notice that it's open. With curiosity, I get up and close it before locking it tight. When I turn around, I see two blue eyes staring right at me. I fall back against the hard window, hard. My vision turns to black, with the last sight I see being the face of a man with a blue aura around him. Dude's kinda hot, but a creeper.

* * *

**That'd be that** **for now, and remember, rubber-glue.**


	3. Kidnapping and The Patient Solution

**Oh my god! An update? May God have mercy on us all. And yes, I am a very evil person for making **_**another**_** story before updating this one and leaving all my others left to dry. But I told you this wasn't dead. And remember: rubber-glue.

* * *

**

J's POV

My eyes flicker open, with the world turning from black to bright white. I have to blink a few more times to take the pain away. As the light turns away, I am able to recollect myself and get a better view of the world around me. The first thing I notice is that I'm tied down and in a chair. My wrists are wrapped tight around the arms of the chair and my ankles are tied together. The room itself is rather bland and dark except for the spotlight resonating on me. As I stare ahead, waiting for my captor's utter return, two blue circles brighten up in the darkness. I'd be scared if I was able to be.

The body in which the circles belong to walks out of the darkness. Upon a closer examination I can see his whole body is glowing blue. Either this guy had an accident with some blue toxic waste or I'm looking at the Joker's son. His hair is flung up and his suit is that of a ninja's. Where's a pirate when you need one? He speaks to me in an annoying but serious voice.

"You're awake then. I'd first like to let you know that nobody else knows you're here, even my subordinates," he says.

I am not amused. I just glare at him, shooting him daggers with my flaming eyes.

"Secondly, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Ron Stoppable, master of the Monkey Fu and holder of the title Sensei to many," he says.

"I'm Jinx, Queen of the 'Shoot First, Never Ask Questions' Clan of Awesome," I respond.

This remark causes his smile to turn into a smirk. I could feel his arrogance radiate off him, along with his electric blue.

"I know exactly who you are Jinx. In fact, I know why you're here. Let's just say that me and my people are the reason for your disappointment," he says.

This only causes more anger on my part. He and his 'people' caused the Goth Fest to be canceled? That fiend!

"You are truly evil," I glare at him.

"Ah, but that leads me to the third. You see Jinx; I never liked working under somebody. I did it for years and never got a single reward from it, except for the girl of my dreams," he says.

"Sounds like fun," I say.

He clenches his fist together and growls.

"Let me finish. All I got was the school's popular but nice cheerleader as my girlfriend. But soon, I realized I was just a sidekick, a loser—a nobody.

"So I packed my bags and left unannounced one night. I made my way to Japan where I trained and became the greatest Monkey Fu Master ever. I even got a nice Japanese babe as a wife, who really digs me for me.

"But then I realized that being a Master was boring beyond compare. That's when I met DNAmy. It was a normal rainy night. I had escaped out of the dojo and found myself in the middle of Tokyo at a coffee shop. We talked for hours about a bunch of things. When I told her about my problems with my life she suggested I turned evil. Doing this would go against everything I learned as a Master, but I soon realized, she was right.

"She then told me that she was receiving word from a mystery shadow about an operation she was taking part in. She suggested I joined, and now I'm here.

"But of course, that doesn't explain why I have you. You see, by accepting this job, I become a nobody again. That's why I captured you, to use you as a reward for my boss and break out as my own villain, I—"

He suddenly stops talking. I already dozed off to a nap. He is none too pleased as he snaps his fingers a bit. This wakes me up, much to my own chagrin.

"What? Mommy no—oh, did say something important or plot relevant in your monologue?" I snidely ask.

This only causes him more anger. He growls at me before turning around, showing me a brown tail. Hm, that's something you don't see everyday. A blue aura'ed monkey freak with a monkey tail coming out of his butt crack, blegh.

"I'll be back in an hour. I'll expect you to be cooperative. I'm sure my boss would like to some proper words with you. He's somebody you'd know very well," he says.

He then walks back into the darkness, leaving me to ponder his enigmatic words.

"_Well that was random!_"

S's View

Why I ever accepted this idiot into this job I will never know. He tosses a black necklace towards me. I easily catch it. After removing it from my eyesight I take a closer look at my idiotic accomplice.

"What is this exactly?" I ask.

"It's the prize that they would've given the winner of the Goth Olympics," he says.

Despite his idiocy, he comes through. And that's why I let him on this job. I hear a few quieted mumblings, and due to experience, I can tell it's a cry for help. I glance back behind this 'Jack Spicer' and see a teenage girl tied up and gagged. I switch my gaze from the girl to Jack and back a few times before stopping on Jack.

"Explain" is all I say.

"Oh, her? Yeah, her name's Eilonwy. I found her nosing about the lab. DNAmy wanted to use some 'tests' on her but since she said that while holding a giant syringe I figured you'd find better use of her," he says.

The frustration that builds from his idiocy gives me a headache, that I try and remedy it by pinching my forehead together. I should've stuck with just us three. Speaking of which…

"Take her to the prison; I'll deal with her later. Jack, have you seen Ron?" I ask.

"Hmm…no, he's been gone for a while. Last time I saw him he went into some girl's room, no idea who, but she appears to be resistant to the charm you gave me," he says.

So, Ron has decided to go AWOL on me. I sigh and look back at Jack.

"Take the girl to the prisons, and if you see Ron, tell him I want to talk to him," I order.

Jack gives me a half salute before grabbing the girl in his arms, wedding style, and taking her away, all with resistance. After he leaves, I notice an elbow fly to his face before slamming the door. I fall back against the door and breathe in…and then out. This job is becoming more and more difficult as time passes on. I take out the phone and dial in the good doctor. Unlike last time, she answers after one ring.

"Hello!" all cheer in her voice gone.

"Dr. Hall, is everything alright?" I ask, sincerely concerned.

"Oh yes dear, but there seems to be a problem with the…um…'patient'," she says.

"…Like?"

"Oh, like…he won't stop changing from ghost to human…"

I sigh once more, and it doesn't go for loss on her side.

"Oh I know dear…should I bring the expert in?"

There are already enough people here as it is. Sure, Dr. Hall is located in an underground base with the patient, and Jack is considered Goth as is, but with Ron missing, if I added a fourth accomplice, it'd look suspicious. But…

"Ooh, I know that pause. I warned you that my bio-geneticist skills could only take me so far," she says.

"Alright, call him up tomorrow. Take a rest tonight, give him a dose of anesthetic and go to bed. Tomorrow night is when we start this. Oh, and Amy, have you seen Ron?" I ask.

"Hmm…nope, haven't seen him since he told me something about 'dealing with some personal issues'. Oh, and he also told me that he has to kidnap some random girl—"

My eyes widen at this revelation.

"—and would be in the prison if you needed him," she finishes.

I abruptly hang up and throw the phone onto my hotel bed.

"Jack you idiot!"

With that expression, I slam my door open, only to see a guy in a long black trench coat and a red rimmed black top hat standing in my door. He slams down a red staff. His smile over his white skin is clearly evident through his black mascara.

"Freakshow's the name…I believe you called," he says.

Wow…that was fast.

* * *

**Rubber-glue *glare***


	4. New Players and New Friendships

**Another update? Yes, indeed. I own nothing in this, except for Cynthia, who is an OC. All characters belong to their original source material.

* * *

**

S's View

The man that I had told Dr. Amy to call stands in front of me, but I feel disturbed by the fact that he came here so quickly.

"My name's Freakshow, master of all things ghost," he says. "I believe you called."

It takes me a second to recollect my thoughts, but a quick shake of the head does that.

"Yes, but he's not here. If you wouldn't mind following me, I'll show you to it," I say.

"Him," Freakshow replies.

I raise one of my furry eyebrows at him. Him?

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"The ghost is not an it, it is a him," he says.

He seems so serious on the matter that I wave it off. I invite him inside and lead him over to the bed. Jack had provided me with some tools, some 'Shen Gong Wu' as he had called it. One of them allows me to teleport to any destination of my choice. Naturally, it comes in handy at this point in time. I fiddle with some of the Wu on my bed before grabbing one that looks like a claw, the Golden Tiger Claws to be exact.

I put it on and pause to not only remember how to work it, but to also feel its power in my veins. I obviously am taking too long.

"Yes, it looks like a great design, now, the ghost," Freakshow says, ever so impatiently.

I simply nod my head in reply before slashing the air.

"Golden Tiger Claws," I say.

A portal appears where I slashed. I motion with my arms for him to enter. Slowly, he walks over to it, before hopping in. I am soon to follow.

Remaining in the room whenever the two leave, are the rest of the Wu. The door opens, and a tall shadow appears, followed by an evil laugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Dr. Hall's lab, Freakshow and I pile in through the portal. Unsurprisingly, Amy herself is surprised. She goes back against a table, dropping the phone in her hand so that it hits the floor hard. On the table is the ghost in question. He has gray hair that falls below his shoulder and is wrapped in a pony tail. He's also wearing a slick black suit with a red tie around his neck.

"Wow, that was quick," Amy says.

"Is this the ghost in question?" Freakshow asks.

"Yes. Dr. Hall, what's the rundown on him?" Shadow asks.

Dr. Hall rushes over to a different table, grabbing a clipboard with some papers on it. She comes back while reading it over aloud.

"Ok, let's see, Vladimir Masters, goes by the alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius while a ghost—"

"Ghost form," Freakshow interrupts.

He says this while examining the body. I myself ignore him and return to focusing on Dr. Hall.

"The human Vladimir is rich and successful, tried to take over the world, but failed. Dr. Eggman found him wandering throughout space, alone. Shadow found him and saved him, so he brought him to me," she says.

"When did you learn he was a ghost?" Freakshow asks.

He's now going through his clothes and plucks a piece of hair from him before placing it in a small vile.

"I managed to snag a piece of his hair while in 'ghost form. It turns out there's no DNA in that form, meaning he was dead. But when he came back to human, it was a regular DNA," she says.

Freakshow ponders this a bit. He places his hand on his chin before letting it drop with a sigh. He then looks back to us, pulling out a cell phone.

"If you would excuse me, I have some calls to make," he says.

He walks out of a door in the lab. When it closes, I look to Dr. Hall.

"Run a background check on him," I say.

"Way ahead of you," she says.

She pulls out a tan folder with Freakshow's face on it. I clear a nearby medical table of some tools before placing it on there.

"Hey, that was very important stuff," she says.

I begin reading the data-log aloud.

"Freakshow is a carnie of sorts, having been living with his family for years, who were all carnies. Their carnival consisted of using ghosts for entertainment. He was jailed, twice, for trying to take over the world, and attempted murder. He was released for good behavior and became known as a ghost psychologist and examiner."

I toss the folder to the floor with a growl released from my lips.

"I don't care how, but get Jack and Ron over here now. We begin now," I say.

"Oh dear, um, Shadow, the device isn't ready yet," she says.

"Dr. Hall, if my calculations are right, this guy is bad news, and if everything goes as I think it will—"

An explosion occurs above us. Falling through the ceiling, we see a robot girl. She hits the floor hard. On her back, we see a girl. She has long blonde hair and a pink dress. How odd.

"I wouldn't go that far," the girl says.

My eyes widen, and when the smoke clears, I get a good shot of her.

"Cynthia? What are you—?"

A shock suddenly runs through me. It hurts so bad that I hit my knees in pain. I turn around to see me captor, and find Freakshow. Amy tries to attack Freakshow, but Cynthia knocks her out with a punch.

"Trust me Shadow, if anybody's reclaiming Mystic Island, it's us," Freakshow says.

He then fires another shot of his electric pistol-like gun. Another shock rolls through me, and this time, I hit the ground, knocked out cold.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J's View

Le sigh. Talk about bad hospitality. I've been sitting here, tied up under one light for hours. It gets exhausting after a while of boredom. Lucky for me, my annoyances are fixed. The door to the cell opens up, and light fills my room. A burly figure walks in. When my eyes get fixed, I see it's just the guy who interrupted the introduction earlier. He's got somebody on his shoulders. She's got long blonde hair and a white and black dress on. The guy drops her to the floor after noticing me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same question," I respond.

He just stares at me a bit before shaking his head. He walks behind me and fiddles with the chair.

"What are you doing exactly?" I ask.

"I'm untying you. _You_ shouldn't be here," he says.

I raise my eyebrow at this, but it goes on blind eyes. Once he unties me, I grab the collar of his trench coat and toss him over the chair. He hits the ground, hard.

"Ow!" he shouts.

I jump over the guy to make my way over to the girl. I untie her from her ropes before helping her up.

"Thanks, Eilonwy," she says.

"Jinx," I say.

As we try and rush over to the exit, the guy behind us shouts something completely and utterly random.

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

Just as reach the doorway, a weird rope-like-thing wraps around us both. We hit the ground on our butts, hard. Looking back, I find the guy clutching the rope, a scowl on his face.

"Just because I let one of you go out of the kindness of my heart, doesn't mean I'll let both of you go," he says.

I growl at him. I'm getting tired of calling him 'guy', so here we go.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! That's Princess Eilonwy, the forgotten princess, and you're Jinx, or should I say—"

"Say it and I _will_ kill you," I say.

He sighs. A silence between us where all he does is stare at me, very skeptically.

"Well…?" Eilonwy asks.

"You look familiar to me," Jack says.

"If you're looking to get it on, that's not the best way to start," I say.

He shakes his head quickly, while still looking at me. He snaps his fingers before getting a realization.

"Wait! Shadow! He has a picture of you in his room," he says.

It is at this point that I grow completely confused. My emotions are so mixed. I'm happy he's here, angry he's now getting to me, confusion on to _why_ he's here in the first place, and sadness that he left me.

"You know Shadow," I slowly ask.

"Well yeah, he's sort of my boss," he says.

A pink ball of energy blasts the lasso away. I then grab his collar with my ball in the hair, ready to strike. Eilonwy gets up behind me.

"Whoa!" she says.

"Where…is he?" I ask, all serious.

He gulps. He then opens his mouth to respond.

"Answer wisely," I add.

He then closes his mouth, and gulps again, harder this time.

"Jinx, wait a minute! We need him! Not just for Shadow, but because, well, there's something big going on here," Eilonwy says.

I look back to Jack, and he nods quickly. Reluctantly, I let him go, letting my energy ball disperse.

"You'd better be telling the truth," I say through squinted eyes, all scorn in my voice.

The three of us here a small buzz throughout the room. The three of us glance around for its source, before falling back on Jack. When he notices this, he smiles cheekily and stands up. He brushes himself off and gets a cell phone.

"Y'ello," he says.

"Jack!"

It's loud enough for all of us to cringe at its volume. That voice sounded familiar, like I had heard it just an hour ago.

"Ron?" I ask.

"Who don't you know here, seriously?" Jack asks.

Eilonwy raises her hand high, hopping a bit emphasize it. All Jack does is stick his tongue out at her.

"What's up?" he asks.

"We have a problem here! I just walked into Amy's lab, and both her _and_ Shadow are gone!" Ron says.

I roll my eyes before swiping the phone from him.

"Listen to my words closely monkey boy! If Shadow's involved, I_ am_ going to help you and Jack, I _will_ bring friends, and you _will _be sorry you ever kidnapped me!" I shout into it.

The whole room grows silent, even Ron doesn't respond.

"Fine! Whatever! Bring the whole National Guard! See if I care! Just get your butts down here now before—!"

The other end suddenly turns really staticy.

"Ron?" I ask.

It takes a few seconds, but we hear a voice, but it's not Ron's.

"Unfortunately, young Stoppable is unable to respond right now, but if you would love to, I would love to bring him a message," the voice says.

A pant a bit, my breath becoming slow and in-between. I look over at Jack and Eilonwy, who have the same look as me.

"Who do I make it out to?" I ask.

A chuckle is heard on the other end.

"One, Vlad Plasmius, if you would be so kind," the voice says.

I let out another growl before crushing the phone in my hand. Jack yelps at this, staring at it.

"Eilonwy, I know I just met you a few minutes ago, but tell me, what did you do get captured by…"

I look over at Jack and see him crying over his phone, now in pieces.

"…_him_?" I ask.

"I had lost my ring, so I tried to find my way back to the auditorium. I got lost, and managed to reach the laboratory. I had just found it when…"

She glances over at Jack, who is now pounding the floor, he face in the concrete, tears flooding the floor.

"…_he_ had found me," Eilonwy says.

"Alright, then, you willing to help me?" I ask.

She smiles at this before offering her hand. I take it without hesitation. We nod to each other before heading towards the door. I stop, and look back towards Jack, still on the floor in tears. Eilonwy stops and looks back with me.

"Any chance you remember the way?" I ask.

"Not a clue," she says.

We then share a sigh. I rush back and grab Jack by the back collar, dragging him out of the room with me and Eilonwy.

* * *

**Remember: rubber-glue.**


End file.
